1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to friction welding. More particularly, the present invention provides an improved method and apparatus that relates to friction plug welding suitable for flight hardware usage, wherein the pull plug has an enlarged heat with a chamfered heat sink.
2. General Background of the Invention
Friction stir welding (FSW) is a solid state joining process developed by The Welding Institute (TWI), Cambridge, England and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,317, incorporated herein by reference. Also incorporated herein by reference are U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,366 and all references disclosed therein.
The following references are also incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,853,258,3,495,321, 3,234,643, 4,087,038, 3,973,715, 3,848,389; British Patent Specification No. 575,556; SU Patent No. 660,801; German Patent No. 447,084, “New Process to Cut Underwater Repair Costs”, TWI Connect, No.29, January 1992; “Innovator's Notebook”, Eureka Transfer Technology, October 1991, p. 13; “Repairing Welds With Friction-Bonded Plugs”, NASA Tech. Briefs, September 1996, p.95; “Repairing Welds With Friction-Bonded Plugs”, Technical Support Package, NASA Tech. Briefs, MFS-30102; “21195 Aluminum-Copper-Lithium Friction Plug Welding Development”, AeroMat '97 Abstract; “Welding, Brazing and Soldering”, Friction welding section: “Joint Design”, “Conical Joints”, Metals Handbook: Ninth Edition, Vol. 6, p. 726.
Friction plug welding (FPW), also referred to as plug welding and friction taper plug welding (FTPW), is a process in which initial defective weld material is located, removed and replaced by a tapered plug, which is friction welded into place. This process is similar to friction stud welding, in which a plug is welded to the surface of a plate, end of a rod, or other material. The primary difference is that FPW is designed to replace a relatively large volume of material containing a defect whereas friction stud welding is a surface-joining technique.
Friction plug welding could be used to repair weld defects in a wide variety of applications; however, it would most likely be used where weld strength is critical. This is due to the fact that manual weld repairs result in strengths much lower than original weld strengths, as opposed to friction plug welds (FPWs) whose typical mechanical properties exceed that of the initial weld. In applications where high strength is not required, manual welding would be less expensive and would not require specialized equipment.
An extension of FPW is known as stitch welding or friction tapered stitch welding (FTSW) and has been developed to repair defects longer than what a single plug can eliminate. Stitch welding is the linear sequential welding of several plugs such that the last plug weld partially overlaps the previous plug. Defects of indefinite length can be repaired with this process, limited only to the time and cost of performing multiple plug welds. These welds have undergone the same testing procedures as single FPWs, including NDI and destructive evaluation. The strengths for stitch welds are similar to those for single plug welds.
Stagger stitch welding is a process best defined as stitch welding in a non-linear fashion. Areas wider than one plug length can be completely covered by staggering plugs side to side as they progress down the length of an initial weld. This process is being developed for plug welds whose minor diameter is on the crown side of the initial weld, and where replacement of the entire initial weld is desired.
While friction plug welding might be a preferred method of repairing defects or strengthening initial welds, there are some applications where heretofore it has been extremely difficult to use friction plug welding. The main cause is due to the logistics of setting up the equipment and/or support tooling to perform friction plug welding, and the geometry of the work piece to be welded.